


Lily Aldrin, Let's Make Out

by that1girl21



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Femslash, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1girl21/pseuds/that1girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the scene from the 'Rally' episode where Lily and Robin's kiss doesn't get interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Make out

Robin's POV

You know, with all the stuff that's happened to me, you'd think this had been a stressful day. Actually, forget that. You would think this day had been a pain in the ass! But it wasn't. As a matter of fact, it couldn't have been better. Okay, let me start from the beginning. I had found Barney passed out on the floor in the hallway with his arm wrapped around a fire extinguisher and one of his legs propped up on a small tree. I shook him, said there was a gas leak, that the building was on fire, that his shoes didn't match his belt (can't believe that didn't work), and still nothing. He didn't wake up! When Marshall and Lily got there, we put him to bed. Everybody was worried, of course. I wasn't. Long story short, Ted and Marshall went out to find the ingredients to make Barney's super-duper-awesome "Stinson's hangover fixer elixir" or whatever the hell he hell he called it, while Lily and I stayed behind to see if we could wake him up just long enough to find out what ingredient we didn't know about.

So, where am I going with this? Why is this not stressful? Well, it lead to something good in the end, but I'll get to that. Again, we tried a lot of stuff to get him to wake up: threw him down the stairs, practically drowned him in ice water, showed him scary videos of bears, threatened his tie (Again, surprised that one didn't work), but he never woke up.

And that's when Lily said it...

"You know, there's one thing we haven't tried." She said. "Making out with each other."

"You really think that'll wake him up?" I asked.

"Wake who up?"

I didn't really get the chance to respond to that, but over the next hour or so, it sort of stuck in my head. Not because I thought it would work, but as we kept trying to wake the slob up, my mind drifted to better places. Like when me and Lily first met and she recognized me from TV, or when she asked me to be her maid of honor, or when her breasts got bigger from her pregnancy, or when she got drunk and suggested we make out, when I found out I was the subject of lesbian sex dreams, or the time she complimented my ass, or those times we kissed. Yeah, a weird thing to be thinking about in this situation. I don't know, maybe I was just pissed, but I really started to consider making out with her.

I had always thought Lily was gorgeous. Who wouldn't? That long, red hair, those beautiful eyes, her amazing body. It was all too perfect. And, of course, her little crush on me was very cute. So, why hadn't I seriously considered it up until now? Well, she's married. And the jump from "best friends" to "we had/have sex" isn't an easy one. But, in that hour of Lily-thoughts and checking this redhead out, I decided... Fuck it! My fiancé is practically dead and isn't going to wake up any time soon, a gorgeous woman wants to make out with me... why not reciprocate?

"He's not waking up! I'm out of ideas! We've tried everything!" she groaned.

"Not everything," I sighed, prepping myself for what was coming next. I looked her square in the eyes and just said it. "Lily Aldrin, let's make out."

She instantly gasped. "Are you sure?!" she is so cute.

"Yeah, baby. I'm sure." That's it. Just tried to play it as smooth as I could, growing more and more confident as I took a few steps toward her and she started fanning herself.

"Um... okay, well... you know what? I mean, it... probably won't even work. It's stupid. I'm stupid."

I could tell she was bluffing. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. "Shhh... you're beautiful." I said, running my fingers through that beautiful hair.

Finally, she gave in and we both leaned in for a kiss. And what a kiss it was. It started out very simple, just testing the waters to see how it felt. But, god, he lips felt so good. We both just became lost in the moment. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths, her arms tightened around my waist and began massaging my back. My hands kept pulling her face closer to mine, running my fingers through her hair. I had never kissed anyone with this much passion before.

I never wanted to pull away. When I started to feel the need for air, I kept thinking 'No, just a little longer.' I would gladly have suffocated myself against her lips if it meant that I could die kissing her, but if I did that, it would have meant never kissing her again, so we pulled apart, breathing heavily and foreheads pressed against one another.

"I've wanted to do that practically since the moment I met you." She said through heavy breaths.

"Was it as good as you always thought it would be?" I said in a teasing voice.

"God, yes." She jumped at the chance to kiss me again, this time trying to take off my sweatshirt, but I wasn't quite ready to go there just yet.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" I said very quickly. I moved away from her, prompting a very panicked expression from Lily.

"What? Did I go too fast?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean... hold on." I grabbed Barney's feet and dragged him into the bathroom, locking him in. Didn't want him spoiling this for me.

Lily got where I was going with this. She immediately pulled off her own sweatshirt, showing off just enough skin to titillate me, but also keeping in mind that I like the undressing part of sex. I did her one better. I stood in front of her, giving her my sexiest smile while I slowly took off all my clothes. My shirt, my jeans, my panties... everything slid off nice and slow, my eyes never leaving Lily's as they raked over my body, mouth gaping. She must be so wet right now. When I walk over to her, she's practically shaking. God, she's so cute. She smiles like a little girl as I play with a few strands of her hair, running a finger along her face to her lips.

I climbed onto her lap, laying her down on the bed and running my hands over her breasts until she started to moan. At that moment, I silenced her with another loving kiss. As our tongues once again massaged one another, I continued to run my hands over her body, feeling every soft inch of her. Why had I waited so long? Lily was still unable to move at all without my direction. We kissed for what felt like 30 seconds (actually two straight minutes) before she surprised me. She flipped us over, somehow managing to get my head up against the headboard. As much as I liked to be the dominant one, I didn't complain. The fiery look in her eyes as she spread my legs and ran her hands over the skin around my pussy was too much to resist. She gave me chills like nobody else.

And then she kissed my stomach, making her way lower, and lower, and then up again to my stomach. She was teasing me. She would keep going lower and kissing the areas around my pussy, driving me crazy. I wanted her tongue inside me so bad. I wanted to make her do it, but the feeling of her mouth against my body left powerless against her.

And then she stopped, sitting up and taking off her shirt to reveal a lace black bra that pushed up her already perfect breasts. I didn't have time to admire it, though, as he quickly got rid of it to allow me to fully appreciate her chest. I remember staring at her cleavage when she was pregnant and wanting so badly to put my face in her breasts. I had no idea how beautiful they were.

And then there's the expression on her face. She knew she was in charge now. All I could do was beg her for release as she played with her tits in front of me. She knew what she was doing when she rubbed her hand all over my pussy, and then up to my breasts. Her mouth kissing my stomach, moving slowly upward to suck my nipples. God, she was so good. She had to have done this before. Her mouth on my lips felt so amazing, I almost came right there.

And I probably would have if she hadn't stopped to straddle my waist and kiss me once more, pinning my wrists against the bed. If anyone had come into that room carrying funyuns and soda, I would have killed them. She stopped kissing me and moved down to my breasts again. I closed my eyes as I felt her nipples and mouth against my skin, kissing and rubbing against me moving from my breasts to my mouth, my stomach and all over, teasing me with every movement, giving me just enough to make me want her more.

"That's for making me wait so long." She said, looking deep into my eyes.

Her kissing moved to my neck, and she moved down yet again. While she did stop to tease my nipples once again, something about her movements told me this was it.

"This is for finally giving me what I want."

She moved down further and further, and further until her head was between my legs, kissing my thighs. And, before I knew it, her tongue was inside me, in and out, up and down, sending tsunamis of pleasure through me. I could no longer contain my moans of pleasure as Lily devoured me. There was no teasing me anymore. She had had enough teasing and had her tongue buried in my sex. She just kept licking me faster and deeper and my breath kept getting faster and faster against my G-spot for what felt like an eternity before adding a finger to thrust into my while she licked. And that's when it really got good. She started slow, but then quickly kept thrusting the finger in faster and faster. Before I knew it, she stuck another finger inside me, and then a third. Oh, god I was on cloud 9 right then. I was gasping for breath as Lily fingered me.

"Oh, God, Lily! Lily!" I shouted, "Don't stop! Fucking shit, don't stop!"

"Never." Was her response.

"Oh, God! Oh, fuuuuuck, Lily! Lilyyyyyyy. OHHH, JESUS! OH, FUCKING SHIT! " was all I could say as she continued to fuck me, as she brought about the greatest orgasm I'd had in years. Holy shit, I was in heaven. And it wasn't more than a second before I was sitting up and kissing her. I love her lips so much, but not enough to stay away from her breasts. I quickly moved down to them and began sucking them, devouring them, and Lily was loving every second of it as her back arches and she grabbed tightly onto the end of the bed. With all my sucking and fondling, I showed her how much I loved her breasts, giving them the same passion I had given her lips.

Speaking of lips, I needed to get those pants off if I was ever going to return the favor to her.

"Lily," I said while pulling them off "Don't ever let me turn you down again. If you ever want me, you can have me."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled devilishly as I pulled off her panties.

With the force of my lips shoving up against hers once again, I'm shocked we weren't pushed off the bed. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. We could have fallen off a cliff; we'd still be kissing the whole way down. I'd still have sucked on her neck and worshipped her breasts just like I was on that bed.

She wasn't quite done being "Dominant Lily," though. She pushed me back to my old spot and walked right over to sit on my face. I was so glad there was no more teasing. I just started tasting her right then and there, with her riding my face the whole time and leaning back to finger me a little more. I take it back. If someone had come in right then, I wouldn't have killed them. I wouldn't have noticed. At that moment, there was nothing else in the world besides me and Lily. Just my tongue in Lily and her fingers in me, making each other cum over and over again. We screamed each other's names until it was done and then we momentarily separated, each trying to think of a new position.

"Lily, start grinding me. Nothing is off limits." I practically begged her.

Unfortunately, just as she moved toward me, there was a loud bang at the door. Like someone expecting to just open it and instead finding it locked. Funny, I didn't remember locking it, but thank god. Me and Lily both scrambled to pick up our clothes, just shoving our underwear under the bed while we head Ted going "Ow! What the hell!?" on the other side of the door. Poor guy probably hit his head. He waited a few seconds for us to let him in, just enough for us to get our shirts and pants on.

"Come on, girls! You in there? We got all of the ingredients!" Marshall yelled.

"Yep, just a second!" I yelled back through my shirt as is slid over my head.

We both silently looked at each other to check if we looked okay enough to open that door. Did we even want to open the door? I'm sure if we didn't, we'd get a few extra minutes. But, no. We had to. And Lily knew it as she sadly moved toward the door.

But, before she did, I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for one last kiss. I couldn't just let her open it. I was going to milk these moments for all they were worth. The last kiss was brief, but amazing nonetheless. And, as we pulled away, our eyes took forever to leave each other as Lily turned around and opened the door.


	2. Once was NOT enough

Lily's POV.

Oh, dear lord. What the hell just happened? All I ever wanted was just a single kiss, maybe some tongue, but that was it. Sure, I'd had fantasies of sex, but I was fine with just fantasies. I never actually needed more than that. And yet, just hours earlier, me and Robin had not only kissed, but we fucked for god's sake! We were naked in that bed, we were touching all over each other... oh, jesus! I can't even think about it. And it can't happen again. Much as I enjoyed it, I couldn't do it again. I'm married, I'm a mom. Having sex with Robin could really complicate things. I can't just have an affair with her or something like that.  
And that's what I was going to tell her that night before the wedding. I was just standing there in the bar, mulling things over with a drink in hand, hoping she would show up alone. And, oddly enough, she did. Oh, man. The sight of her made me so nervous. My heart was beating in my chest so fast I thought I had an alien inside me as she walked toward me with that gorgeous smile. Oh my god, she was beautiful. That hair, her body...

'No! No, Lily! Don't think like that.' I told myself. 'Just pretend she's a man or something. A beautiful, angelic man with long, dark hair, nice breasts, a great ass... oh, crap!'

So, anyway, the first part of the conversation went along pretty much like you would expect. We talked about everything except the sex- I mean, the kiss. We talked about he upcomming wedding, everything that had happened through the day. (Again, except for the... kiss.) I don't really remember too much of it. I was too busy looking her up and down, which she either didn't notice or pretended not to notice.

And then, she brought it up. "I can't beleive we... kissed... today. Y'know? Weird!" There went that alien in my chest again.

She just kinda waited for a sec for me to say something, but all I could say was "Yep."

Her expression changed from confident and gitty to somewhat nervous, in that way where you're tryng to subtley keep a subject going in a conversation.

"You know, I kinda feel bad that Ted and Marshall missed it. Hey! We should kiss one more time in front of them just to, like, blow there minds! Right."

I didn't want to say it, but I had to. "No, I don't think so." I just kept telling myself 'You're a mom, you're married, she's your best friend, she's getting married, her fiance is your friend..."

"Exactly, totally." she said. "Ha ha, guys, you don't get to see this kiss, either." Oh, this is so cute. She is not making this easy. "So, where should we go? Closet, patio... Oh! I think the sauna's open." As she said those words and tried to pull me in the direction of the sauna, it was so hard to keep my game face on as I had three different fantasies going on in my head at the same time. Making love to Robin a second time in a sauna, patio, closet! God, this was sooooo tempting.

'No! Don't!' I mentally yelled at myself and stopped us both. "Well, actually, to be honest, it felt kinda weird. Once was enough."

I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't keep up my poker face if I had to say anymore to her, so I just grabbed a drink and started to leave.

"Totally. We could kiss, we could not kiss. We could kiss. It's stupid. I'm stupid." As I walked away, her next words really hit home. "So stupid." I remembered saying those same words over and over again when I had come onto her in the past. And I remembered how I felt. Is that how she felt right now. But, I couldn't think about that. I just kept walking, at a firly brisk pace, out of the bar.

So, that's it... I guess.

'It's fine. We'll get over it.' I told myself. I mean, in spite of the "Weekend at Barney's" situation today, Robin still loved Barney. I could see that much. I still love Marshall and men in general. I mean, most of them don't have that beautiful hair that Robin has, her amazing body, her smooth skin. None of them have never touched me the way she did... Dear lord, it wasn't that simple, was it? I knew that, as the years went on, this kind of feeling would only get worse. I'd get jealous, the fantasies would continue. I knew once wasn't enough and I was doing this cliched 'Deny my feelings for you' thing when I knew it was all a lie.

So did Robin. As my power walk to get away turned into a much slower walk, I felt her move up behind me and touch my shoulder, gently turning me around to look into those beautiful eyes.

"Come with me."

Looking back on it, I'm not sure who said it. All I know is that we both began to walk toward the parking lot and got into Robin's car. We couldn't do anything here. We both knew the nauna was actually closed, the patio and a closet were both too public. We needed somewhere prvate, so we drove until we found a private spot. I never really got a good idea of where we ended up. All I know is that it was somewhre with a lot of trees and a nearby streetlight so we could just barely see each other when Robin turned off the engine and the car went dark.

We didn't say anything to each other the next few seconds. What needed to be said at this point? All we did was lean in and kiss each other, gently and lovingly. God, it felt so good to feel those lips again. I never wanted it to stop. I never wanted to stop feeling our tongues wrestling with one another in my mouth, our hands roaming gently over each other's clothed bodies. Just enough to tease the skin through our clothes as we kissed before her hand cupped the back of my head, pulling me in closer for more kissing, stopping every few seconds to run our hands through each other's hair.

We smiled like young girls like this was both of our first kisses. Robin even began to giggle a bit as she climbed on over into my lap and kissed me with even more passion and want than she ever did before, all the while I switched bewteen lifting up her purple dress and cupping her face to pull her kiss in deeper. After a while, she pulled the dress completely off to leave her in just a black bra and panties.

As we kissed more, I began to massage her breasts. God, I loved these. That bra had to go. And go it did. Robin smiled and lifted herself up a bit further to allow me to suck at her nipples. I took one in my mouth and played with the other in my hand. I could hear Robin moaning in my ear as my tongue flicked over it, has my lips and fingers squeezed them. I could swear that she was actually dry humping my leg, but this didn't go on for long. She kissed me again and, with this mischevious look in her eyes, she climbed toward the back seat.

I took a moment to look back at her and admire her ass as she turned to face me. This was it. There were no interruptions, nobody comming to burst in on us. We could stay here all night if we wanted. As I climbed in back, she pulled me in close to her and I sat down on her left. We were both so happy. All we could do was smile. She was all mine now and I was determined to show her how happy she was making me. I pulled off my shirt to show her my braless chest. She looked at them like she had never seen them our kissing intensified even more, something I thought was impossible at this point. My hands were all over her. I wanted to feel every inch of her, memorize every square in of skin on her body and remember how that felt and I could tell she wanted the same as she playwed with my breasts, kneeding them between her fingers and then taking one in her mouth like I had done to her. She orientated between each one, spending time on both with her mouth and hands.

God, this woman really knows what she's doing. Her touch was just electric. She climbed on top of me once again and began to kiss my neck, leaving marks that I hoped would never fade before she trailed kisses down my body, stopping at my breasts to play with them once more. As good as that felt, I stopped her, motioning for her to lift herself up to I could remove her panties. As I slid them down her legs, my lips never left hers. Even when her panties were gone and she began to slowly grind against my jeans, we our lips never parted.c My hands moved all over her back, her thighs, her ass... feeling as much of her as I could before I leaned back in our seat as she took off my jeans.

The expression on her face was hilarious but sexy at the same time. She was so gleefully happy and turned on at the same time and I knew I must have been the same as she leaned over to kiss me again, this time taking her hand and massaging my pussy through my red lace panties. I was so wet for her and her touch was barely more than I could stand as her fingers massaged over my clit and her mouth went to work on my left breast. I would start moaning and getting closer and closer to cumming, but she wouldn't have it. She stopped just enough to stop me from finishing, and then started again. And then she decided there had been enough teasing and swiftly removed my panties, leaving me to open my legs to her and her tongue. She kissed my thighs, before working on my pussy and I becae enraptured in the mindblowing extasy her tongue brought to me before she inserted to fingers into me, thrusting in and out, moving them around in a clockwise motion. My hand moved down to help her as I moaned from the pure lust I ws experiencing. Together, her fingers,my fingers, her tongue... it was almost more than I could describe.

"YES! GOD, ROBIN! MORE!" I moaned as she inserted a third finger, faster this time. Faster. While all this was happening, she was somehow able to sit up and orientate my body in a was where I was laying on her lap, her fingers still working on me. All the while, I played with my nipples for her and moaned out, just waiting for who knows how many orgasms to sweep over me all at once. And, without warning, it suddenly happened. I came right there in her lap. God, nobody has ever made me cum like that. You have to feel it to beleive it. As the orgasm faded, I looked up at her beautiful smile and she leaned in for a kiss, her hand still rubbing gently over my thigh before moving up the rest of my body.

And then I decided to return the favor. As she leaned over top of me, I slid my fingers into her pussy. Who knows how many? One? Two? Maybe four? I don't know. I was too busy leaving my marks on her neck to pay attention to how many of my fingers were inside her. I wanted to claim her. She ws mine and nobody else's. No matter what happened the next day or any day afterward. And, by the looks she gave me as she started to cum, she knew that and wanted that. She moaned against me, our foreheads pressed up against one another. My fingers worked faster and faster... in and out of her until finally I felt her finally cum, her juices flowing around my fingers. I took my hand out to taste them, but she took my fingers in her own mouth, giving me another sexy look.

And that's how it went all night. The positions changed, we took a few breaks, but up until the sun came up, it was just me and Robin naked together all night. There were no regrets, but we knew there would be plenty of guilt when we met up with the guys the next morning, but for the time being we didn't worry about that.

For that night, it was just me and her.


End file.
